


For How Long Can We Play Pretend

by is_it_HI_or_Oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, But in an nontraditional way, Cat Harry, Cat/Human Hybrids, Denial, Distressed Louis, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Human Louis, Hybrid Harry, Louis has a bit of an existential crisis, M/M, Non-Human Harry, Only mentioned though, Pining, Shapeshifter Harry, Smut, Top Harry, University Student Louis, but nothing even kind of happens so, little bit of, one scene almost treads the line of bestiality, this story is entirely Louis and Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_it_HI_or_Oops/pseuds/is_it_HI_or_Oops
Summary: "There's nothing to react to. This is all a stress dream. I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be perfectly normal," Louis says defiantly, like he's trying to convince himself he's not crazy."I'm sorry Lou, but that's not gonna happen.""Yes it is," Louis insists in a strained voice, like he's fighting tears, "please," he says, though neither is sure who he's actually talking to right now."It can if you want," Harry pauses, contemplating what he's about to say, "I can just be a cat and...and we can both pretend. Pretend I'm not like this, pretend you don't know," Harry's voice cracks.orHarry is an adorable cat and Louis is an adorable human.





	For How Long Can We Play Pretend

"Who are you, little kitty?" Louis asks as he crouches down to pet the shivering kitten. It cowers back farther under the garbage bin Louis was about to take in when he saw the poor thing stuck out in the rain.

"Don't be scared buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you. We just need to get you inside, unless you wanna get sick?" He argues almost as if he's talking to a person. There is a certain intelligence in the small cat's bright green eyes as he sticks his fury head out to peer at the young man. He doesn't look sure, yet, but it seems he's thinking about maybe, partly trusting the human. To get out of the cold rainy night if not for anything else.

The kitten cautiously trudges from behind the bin to sniff this strangers hand. Louis lets him do this while he tries to keep his upturned palm very still, so not to frighten the little creature. Once the cat has finished sniffing for whatever scent he was, and deems Louis satisfactory, he leans forward and rubs his head on Louis' hand. Thus giving him the blessing to lift him up, and carry them both inside out of the rain and chilly night air.

"Well, now, kitty, you've made me get all wet," Louis teases as he closes the door and scratches the kitty's head, right behind the ear, while toeing off his shoes. Louis goes to the living room and sets the cat on the couch, "I'll be right back," he promises before running upstairs to get a towel and blanket. He comes back and sees the kitty just waiting there, sitting perfectly and looking at Louis inquisitively.

He sits next to the little animal and ruffles the towel over him to dry him off. Kitty doesn't seem too happy, but he stays still. Then Louis pets out his soft brown fur till it's laying in the right direction. He lays out the folded blanket, and swiftly lifts the kitten up and places him on it. He once again pets the grumbling kitty until he calms into the blanket on the couch and stops fussing.

Louis gets up and goes to inspect the pantry for anything cat friendly, since he has no actual cat food. He finds an old can of tuna way in the back for when Liam would come over. Why that man likes tuna so much remains a mystery to Louis. He scoops it into a bowel and brings it back to the living room where his guest is patiently waiting. 

"Here you go buddy," he places the bowel in front of the fury animal, "it's tuna. Hope that's okay, I don't have any cat food," Louis watches as he sniffs it then licks experimentally, and he seems to be alright with it as he starts to eat some.

"I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll be back, kay," Louis doesn't know why he keeps talking to it liked he's human, but it would feel wrong not to.  
He goes to shower, and then changes into pajamas. Or something like that. After he towel dries he pulls a big, pink jumper over his head, and some tight black briefs to cover his privates. He doesn't put on any pants, but it's not like the cat will mind. He slips on some fuzzy socks and grabs another blanket before going downstairs.

Louis sits on the couch next to the cat, and pulls his own blanket on top of him. He grabs the remote to turn on the TV, but leaves it quiet and doesn't really pay attention to the random documentary playing.

"So kitty, what should I call you?" His big green eyes look from where they had been drawn to the TV program to look at Louis. Louis notices an odd little mark in his fur that could easily be smoothed over but at the moment resembles an H.

"I'll call you.... Haz, or Hazza, Hazzie, something like that. It's cute just like you," he says while stroking the soft coat, making the H smooth over. After a few minutes of petting, Haz relaxes and closes his eyes then even starts to purr.

Louis nearly coos, but he doesn't want to disturb the sleeping kitten. Well he's not really a kitten, he looks about one or two. He's still a really young kitty, but he looks almost full grown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis has had  Hazza for nearly two weeks, but he doesn't like his cat food and insists Louis give him something else. He also doesn't appear to use the litter box since Louis never has to clean it, but there are no messes around the flat, so Louis doesn't mind, he just assumes he's going outside. Louis and Hazza have become quite close. They cuddle and play all the time, when Louis' not at Uni or work at the little flower shop round the corner, the kitty seems to trust him completely now.

There are these weird times, though, when Louis gets the strange feeling Haz is smarter than him. Sometimes he just gives Louis this look like there's something he just knows that Louis will never get.

After diner Louis carries a bowel of popcorn over to the couch while Haz follows behind. He jumps up on he couch and stands waiting for Louis to join. Louis chuckles at the little cats behavior. He plops on the couch and pulls his knees up into his purple jumper because he forgot a quilt and is too lazy to get up to find one. He doesn't want his legs getting cold since the only other thing he's wearing are white panties and the jumper only covers to mid thigh.

He starts the movie and munches on his popcorn for about half an hour before a little meow is heard. He looks over to see what's up.

"What d'you need Haz?" Louis says lifting an eyebrow questioningly. Haz, of course, says nothing.

"You wanna play?" Louis guesses and looks around for some string. He doesn't have money to waste on crappy toys that fall apart anyway, so he bought a skein of yarn instead. Cut off a piece and make a little puff ball at the end, it's very easy. 

He turns to lay facing Hazza and dangles it in front of him. Haz looks at him, very unimpressed, but after a moment his eyes can't help but follow the string nonetheless. Eventually his paw reaches out a betraying bat to try and catch the string.

They play until the movie ends. Then Louis says he needs to sleep, he's had a long day and had to work a double shift. He brushes his teeth then goes into his room and just flops face down on the bed, still over the blankets. He turns his head to the side when he feels a little dip in the mattress. He sees Haz and assumes he's just here to snuggle, so he close his eyes again.

Then he feels a little paw press on his lower back, almost on his butt. He thinks Hazza is just gonna crawl up to sleep on his back. But no, Hazza crawls up on his bum and starts kneading it with his claws slightly extracted, like he's making it his sleeping spot. Louis' too tired to care that much, so long as his panties aren't ripped.

That is, until it started feeling good. Half asleep Louis whimpers at the prickly feeling and squirms a bit. He suddenly wakes up a bit and realizes he has a semi.

"Oh, no, kitty. How about we don't sleep on my bum. That's off limits," Louis says picking the cat up and getting himself under the covers, this time on his back. Haz crawls up and snuggles his side, already purring. What'd are you so purry about? Louis thinks. He angry with himself for getting turned on. Even if he was half asleep and has a sensitive bum, that's still his pet and alarmingly odd. He just tries to sleep away the bizarre occurrence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night the next week Louis wakes up slightly from a small noise coming from the kitchen. He doesn't feel Haz on the bed so he assumes that that's who made the noise downstairs. Louis decides to go check on him and make sure nothing's broken. He tiredly sludges down the stairs, dragging his sock covered feet on the steps slowly. He walks into the kitchen...

What he sees takes a minute to process. He can see the naked torso of a man sitting at the counter, casually eating cereal. Louis stares open mouthed at the man for a minute, then the man looks up and makes eye contact. They both freeze while like that. Louis can't see much else of the mans face due to the long wavy strands of hair hiding him. All he can see is his green eyes that, after minutes, slowly start to glow. Brighter and brighter, until Louis is sure it's not just a trick of the light, and this man's eyes are really glowing.

They remind him of someone.

"Who are you?" Louis eventually whispers. The man gets off the stool and bends down behind the counter completely. Like that will magically make it so he was never there at all.

Then from behind the counter walks little fury Haz. Louis' eyebrows knit together to form one confused line.

"Haz?" Louis questions, "what were you doing back there? Where'd that guy go?" Haz gives the confused human a pointed look and a few minutes to piece it together. Louis continues to give a small frown because he still hasn't gotten it.

Haz mentally rolls his eyes, but at the same time finds Louis' clueless gaze kind of endearingly cute. He, nevertheless, grows impatient and decides to show Louis instead. He meows to get Louis' attention where it had drifted to look back over at the counter where the man had disappeared. He looks down at Haz.

Once he has Louis' attention again he starts shifting. Once it's done he looks down, he's taller when he's human, at Louis. Louis' blue orbs are almost completely dominated by his pupils as he looks in fear at the man standing where his cat just was.

"Uh-um," Louis stutters over his breath, "um, Haz?"

"Yes?" Replies the deep voice of the man, then Louis faints. 

He awakes twenty minutes later in his bed, hopelessly hoping it was only a dream. Then the man walks in, only wearing a pair of Louis old boxers that barely hide anything.

"Louis!" He cries running over to the man in bed, but Louis scoots away from him, "oh sorry," the man says pouting his amazingly inviting lips, "you okay loubear?" He asks shyly.

"Um, wh-who are you?"

"Well, I suppose I'm "Haz", but my real name is Harry," he explains.

"But..you're a cat. What happened? I'm confused," Louis huffs cutely.

"I'm only partly a cat," Harry whines, still pouting, then getting more serious, "years ago there was a fire. My house burned, and my...my fam-amily die-d," Harry says trying not to cry, "so I was on my own. It was raining one night so I got in cat form, like I did most of the time, and hid under some bins. Turned out they were yours. You tried to coax me in and it was so cold I just went, even if I didn't trust you. I was gonna leave, but you were so nice and we got along, so I just pretended to be a real cat. Now I really do trust and like you, but you found out my secret and I'm really scared you'll hate me," Harry finishes and finally looks at Louis. Louis has a sad thoughtful look as he takes in what Harry told him.

Louis looks so small right now, Harry thinks. He knew Louis was small but seeing him in human form is so different. It was surprising how little and light Louis was when Harry had to carry him up here. Louis really does look cute though, snuggled up in the blankets and his ridiculously-big-for-such-a-small-human-jumper he's wearing. His thin messy hair all over the white pillow.

Harry has been so zoned out on Louis he didn't know he was looking back until his little hand reaches out to touch Harry's face, giving no explanation.  
"I'm tired," he says yawning and taking his hand back very slowly, "wanna cuddle?" Louis asks nonchalantly with a little mischievous smile, like this is all completely normal.

"Do you have a concussion?" Harry didn't wanna ruin this, but, he had to ask.

"No," Louis chuckles while tugging lightly on Harry's arm. Harry lies next to him but over the covers, "come under the covers silly," Louis says lifting the quilt. Not wanting to upset Louis Harry does what he says.

They turn off the lights and lay in silence not touching or moving.

"Louis?"

"Yep," Louis answers still in his jokey light voice.

"Why aren't you reacting?"

"There's nothing to react to. This is all a stress dream. I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be perfectly normal," Louis says defiantly, like he's trying to convince himself he's not crazy.

"I'm sorry Lou, but that's not gonna happen."

"Yes it is," Louis insists in a strained voice, like he's fighting tears, "please," he says, though neither is sure who he's actually talking to right now.

"It can if you want," Harry pauses, contemplating what he's about to say, "I can just be a cat and...and we can both pretend. Pretend I'm not like this, pretend you don't know," Harry's voice cracks. It's so hard for him to say this. He doesn't want to have to be like that around Louis. To have to pretend he's just some pet, like he doesn't think cognitively or want anything more than the attention of his owner. Which is true, just not in the same way. It kills him that Louis doesn't want him, as a friend, as a human. He feels worthless, but he wants Louis to be happy. And to feel sane, he won't burden Louis with his secret.

"Okay," Louis brokenly mumbles before he is stolen away from Harry, for when they wake Harry will just be Haz the little kitty he loves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry keeps his word. He wakes to Louis as a cat and stays that way for, what feels, forever, but it's only been three weeks. Torture. He acts the same so Louis won't detect a difference and tries extra hard to be the part. It's not so hard, he even likes being a cat, just not all the time. It feels like a lie. Though, to be honest, it'd be harder were he in human form, to feel this way. When he's a cat his thoughts are jut a bit simpler. Not so complicated. His thoughts don't eat at him the same way they do in Hunan form. He's not dumber, no he's still smart and aware, just spacier, blurred. It's not healthy to be that way to long, but he still changes when Louis is at school or work, so he's alright.

Louis on the other hand is worse almost. He doesn't know, he feels like he's going insane. Did his cat really turn into a human, or was it a dream? Or worse yet, a hallucination? Either way it's hard to act normal, even Liam has noticed.

Louis feels empty, but Haz is acting completely normal so he does too, he doesn't want the little guy to worry. 

It is, however, almost a bigger problem that his mind keeps drifting to a shirtless fellow named Harry. Especially when he's in the shower.

"Haz, I can't take it!" Louis exclaims randomly one night in the middle of watching TV and petting the cat. Hazza looks back at Louis as if questioning the sudden noise. "I can't take not knowing if I'm crazy or not. If Harry's real or I'm mental," Louis loses his vigor on the last sentence, and if Harry didn't have cat hearing he might not have made it out correctly.

Now Harry is conflicted. He wants to just turn and comfort Lou, so he knows he's not crazy. But Louis told him he didn't want it to be true. He wanted Harry to pretend, but Louis stopped pretending by bringing it up. Does that mean Harry can too. He didn't even know if Louis remembered that night at all till now. There were no signs. He was doing so well, so Harry is gonna keep being "Haz" till Louis believes it, it's what he wanted.

Louis sighs as the cat continues to stare at him blankly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two nights later Harry is downstairs in human form eating some food when he hears Louis. It's just Louis groaning in his sleep but Harry wants make sure he's okay so he tiptoes up to his room.

He looks wearily through the door way only to see Louis squirming on the mattress and whining. He's not having bad dream, but quite the opposite. He starts rutting the bed and Harry just stares, eyes frozen on the sight, heart racing. Louis has kicked off the covers and Harry can see the hard outline of his cock through the pretty black panties. They contrast so wonderfully with the skin of his tummy you can see where the oversized baby blue jumper rides up. Harry's eyes drift to Louis' ass as he turns more into view. Harry can see most of it through the lace and it's so beautiful it nearly makes him cry. Louis is so sweet and beautiful, but Harry can't have him.

So he abruptly turns and glides noiselessly down to lay on the couch in the fetal position and let himself cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days Louis just doesn't act like himself at all. He's come to asking about Harry at random times trying to catch his pet cat off guard, but it never works. He's so desperate to see he's not crazy he's going insane. He's not sleeping well, and he stopped spending so much time with Haz that Harry has been feeling crazy himself.

One night Louis is laying in bed thinking over I'm not crazy, again and again in his head. His breathing is heavy and a single tear escapes him before he seals his eyes to keep the rest from leaving him too. Haz jumps up and sees Louis' state and he tries to calm the boy. He nudges Louis' shoulder with his head but the windows to the sea remain locked. Oh how Harry wishes for a key. He crawls onto Louis chest and lies there until Louis' hand finds his fur. The contact calms them both and it continues on till Louis' breath is no longer shaky, but even and his eyes are closed but more relaxed.

After this Harry waits twenty minutes then he get up off Louis and hops from the bed. He turns human then as softly as he can crawls back on the bed. He stays there still not moving a muscle as he watches Louis peacefully. Harry smiles bittersweetly at how cute Louis is when he's this exhausted. A wrinkle forms on Louis' forehead and Harry can't stop his hand from reaching out to smooth it. His hand then moves up to card his long fingers through the soft feathery hair up there. He does this for what feels like hours, gently scratching and massaging the stress out of Louis' pretty little head.

He leans closer until his head is on the same pillow and his lips are right at Louis' ear. Then he whispers softly.

"You're not crazy, Lou," before he leans further down to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. Harry could swear he saw Louis' lips twitch up into a warm little smile, but it was gone so fast. Harry lays back sadly and squeezes his ears shut, still moving his hand soothingly through the caramel hair. Louis' little form suddenly moved in it sleep to snuggle Harry's side. He tenses then relaxes as the smaller boy's head rests lightly on his chest where his heart is once again racing.

Once many many minutes have past Harry gets back to his relaxed state, one hand still playing with Louis' hair the other stroking the boy's arm.

"Thank you," Louis whispers, but Harry hears and he's tense again. Was Louis just sleep talking? Or...

"Lou?" Harry says below a whisper just to check if he's hearing things.

"Yeah?" Apparently no one will be raising their voice, it would break the safeness that lingers in the air.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry looks down at Louis face, but his eyes are still closed.

"Quite awhile now, quite awhile..." He mumbles. Harry decides to start moving his hands again and Louis lets out a sigh.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Do you think you're dreaming again?" Harry asks almost dreading the answer.

"I wasn't ever really dreaming, now was I?" His chest rumbles softly against Harry's as he speaks and his voice carries airily throughout the room. Like a breeze that's barely there.

"No. But you believed you were."

"That's because I'm an idiot who couldn't handle the truth," his fluttering words take a sad turn and Harry feels his heart drop.

"You were only overwhelmed, only reason you're not now is cause you're half asleep."

"Maybe," he hums, "but I'm completely awake right now," he whispers, killing that argument.

"Why did you say thank you?" Harry says after a few seconds of silence when he remembers Louis' first words.

"I said thank you because you told me I wasn't crazy," Louis smiles into Harry's chest and mumbles, "thank you," his teeth lightly brushing his skin. Harry is still only wearing boxers, he doesn't really have any 'clothes' per say. He shivers at the gentle scraping.

Louis keeps lazily biting, but more kissing, Harry's peck.

"Louis? What are you doing?"

Louis doesn't answer, he just shift more so it's like he's straddling Harry's upper thighs but is still lying down on top of him, chest to chest, head in the same place. Teeth and tongue gently scraping Harry's collarbone and hands resting on his toned rib-cage.

Not that Harry doesn't like this, because he does, very much, but he can't let Louis do this. He can't be thinking clearly.

"Louis," Harry whines softly, "you need to stop doing that."

"Why?" Louis grumbles, but otherwise does little in the way of stopping.

"Because it's not what you want."

"How would you know?" Louis says lifting his head to meet Harry's eye for the first time in weeks, as a human. His breath gets caught momentarily. Harry is move beautiful than he remembers. Harry's just so amazing and caring Louis can't think why he didn't see it the first time. They look into each others eyes for a long time, Louis slowly leaning forward without noticing until their noses brush. Then Harry's hands come up to hold Louis' face. Louis turns his head as he gets closer so they can move past their noses. Next thing they know it's their lips brushing, then Harry is leaning up to connect the rest of the way. Louis breathes strongly through his nose as their lips merge, legs tangle, and bodies mold. His dream is coming true.

One of his hands leaves Louis' face and travels down his side to squeeze his waist closer to himself, Harry. Louis whimpers weakly as he bucks his hips into Harry's. They go on like this till Harry can't take it and yanks the big peach jumper off, leaving Louis in only the matching panties. Harry's hands come down do grope and kneed Louis' ass and he can't help the little bit of claws that come out. When Harry's human it's not obvious that he's actually not fully human. He doesn't have the ears or the tail, but he can still have claws or fangs whenever he wants he just chooses not to. He eyes also can glow and see in the dark because he still has his senses. He's fast, flexible, and agile no matter what.

Louis moans at the prickly feeling again, but it's so much better now that Harry's human. Harry flips them over and starts kissing down Louis' neck, to collarbones, to chest, to stomach and belly button. Kissing and marking all the way. He's very territorial, wonder why. He loves the sounds Louis makes when Harry does something he likes. Louis arches his back when one of Harry's hands grips firmly at his hip but the other rubs soothing shapes at his nipple. Harry is just so rough and sweet at the same time it drives Louis crazy. Harry sucks deeply at Louis' tummy before licking at it and giving one last kiss.

"Maybe we should stop," Harry suggests but is quickly cut off by Louis.

"No," he replies instantly, grabbing a fist full of curly hair and pulling Harry into another passionate kiss. Once harry kisses back just as strongly Louis licks his tongue into his mouth. Louis and Harry kiss and grind against one another up until they're too hard to not do anything more about it.

Louis gently pushes away and reaches into his bedside-cabinet and retrieves his lube and a condom. He passes them to Harry before literally turning over, lying on his stomach, and spreading his legs.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks still not believing Louis really wants this, it's too good to be true.

"Yes Harry," Louis says giggling at how concerned Harry sounds. It's incredibly sweet.

With that Harry gives a fond smile and kisses the back of Louis neck while he lubes up his fingers.

"You're so beautiful," he says while kissing down his spine and whispering countless other compliments that have Louis blushing, and wanting him.

Harry rubs over Louis' bum then pulls down the soft thin cloth. He slowly rubs circles on Louis hole before pushing the first finger in. Louis whimpers at the feeling and Harry's other hand flies up to join his. He gives it a little squeeze then continues rubbing mini shapes with his thumb while working his first finger in Louis.

"Uhhh, Harry," he moans no longer feeling enough from just one finger, "more," he demands.

Harry removes the first and quickly slips in two. Louis likes the stretch and he grinds up into Harry's long fingers as they begin to scissor him.

Both of their breaths get hotter and quicker, as do Harry's fingers. Louis lets out little breaths of more, more, more, mor-uh, more.

"Shh, babe. Slow down," Harry hushes Louis' desperate cries. He take the hand that was in Louis' so he can stroke his sweaty cheek, "it's okay honey." Louis hums at Harry's touch and his face calms.

Harry slowly starts moving his fingers again, but when he adds the third Louis is pretty much just as needy as he was before their little breather. Harry moves away and takes his fingers out gently.

"Turn over," Harry says before Louis can protest. As Louis does that Harry rolls the condom on and spreads a layer of lube over his rather large 'manhood'. He crawls back between Louis' legs and bends the boy's legs up. He leans down to kiss Louis' cheek.

"Such a good boy," he praises causing Louis to whimper, "so needy aren't you?"

"Yeah..." His voice fades as the head of Harry's cock rubs his opening.

Harry can't believe he's doing this, he's wanted Louis for so long. Louis is kind and funny and beautiful and frustrating, but he's perfect for Harry.

He pushes his tip past the ring of muscles, knowing that would be the worst part. Sure enough Louis grits his teeth to stop the hiss of pain forming in his throat. He digs his little nails into Harry's bicep and his toes curl, but after a minute the pain eases and he nods at Harry. He pushes all the way in and then gives Louis another minute to adjust.

"You can move Harry," they give each other comforting, loving, smiles before Harry makes the first thrust. Harry lets out a deep groan at the warm tightness and Louis makes little 'uh uh uh's as Harry sets a steady pace.

"Uh, you make me so full-ul, oh," Louis moans as Harry starts going faster and deeper. He can feel Louis clench around his length and feels so good he can't help but want more. Apparently Louis feels the same.

"Faster, uh, go-o faster. Ah! YESSS!" Louis starts getting more and more vocal as time passes and thrusts get harder. 

Harry looks down at Louis' beautiful flushed skin. His face is scrunched up but his eyes still find Harry's. They both give a sloppy wet kiss as they're much more focused on other things. Speaking of, Harry's hand snakes down and seizes Louis' neglected cock and starts to rub and squeeze in a way that has Louis nearly screaming.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," has become the new mantra, as well as a few 'Haz's thrown in there, which Harry finds adorable.

"Mmhmm, you feel so good baby," Harry praises.

"You too kitten," Louis says which got them both laughing during their hot sweaty sex. Let's rephrase, Harry's hard dick is moving in and out of Louis' tight hole while giving him a hand job, and they're laughing. Evidence. Conclusion: they're dorks.

"Oh my go-Haz. Right there ah! Yes!" Harry assumes he's hit Louis' prostate because he's now being ordered to, "oh, go harder! Yeah! Right there. Harder!"   
So he does. He continuously pounds harshly into Louis' ass until even the bed starts shaking. Louis prostate is on fire in the best way possible and Harry's hand is still jerking him off, he won't last.

"Ah... Harry! I'm gonna-na cum! Uh!" And seconds later he is, he cums hard on Harry's hand and his own little pudgy stomach.

Harry really loves what he's seeing right now and continues to grind into Louis while milking the rest of the cum from his cock.

"Ahh, fuck!" Harry yells before cumming in the condom.

After a minute passes, and they've somewhat collected their breathing, Harry pulls out and throws out the condom in the trash next to Louis' bed. Harry walks to the little bathroom to get a towel so he can clean off Louis' chest after washing his own hands in the small single sink. After that's done he gets back in bed and lays on his back next to Louis as they both stare up at the ceiling with little happy smiles at how the day has turned out.

"I take it you don't want to pretend this was all a dream too?" Harry asks not really fearing the answer.

"Definitely not," Louis says grinning. He turns to the cat boy for another kiss before they cuddle together and drift off. With all the cuddling they do it might be hard to tell which is the true kitten, but they don't care one bit.


End file.
